Confrontations
by Rhea S
Summary: Jack est parti rejoindre son Docteur, laissant le Hub et ses équipiers se débrouiller sans lui, après l'épisode "la Fin des Temps". Gwen prend conscience que tout n'est pas facile dans la vie, elle est confronté à ses actes d'une drôle de manière. Oneshot


**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, sauf peut-être l'idée.

**Béta-reader** : Arianrhod34 (allez lire ce qu'elle fait, c'est excellent)

_Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme_. Rabelais

De l'incidence des réflexions de Gwen sur sa propre vie et celle de l'institut Torchwood pendant l'absence de Jack parti rejoindre le Docteur.

Cette fic se passe entre Torchwood saison 1 "la fin des temps" et Doctor Who saison 3 "Le dernier Seigneur du Temps".

* * *

**oOoOo**

**(Place Roald Dahl, un vendredi, 4h25 du matin) **

Gwen pleure sur elle même, ses larmes se mêlent à l'eau glaciale s'écoulant de ses cheveux. la pluie mêlée de neige fondue le crâne, s'insinue dans son cou, la glaçant autant extérieurement qu'elle l'est intérieurement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle fasse une telle connerie ? C'est encore un coup de son caractère trop entier, trop emporté. Elle a cru pouvoir l'approcher et il s'était refermé comme une huitre. Ses mots étaient encore présents dans son esprit, aussi incisifs et durs qu'une pointe de glace.

Elle éternue. Encore quelques minutes dans ce froid intense et exposée ainsi à tous les vents, et elle sera bonne pour une semaine de lit. Bonjour la crève ! Mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle attend Rhys qui prend son temps. Elle ravale ses larmes, tente de faire bonne figure, alors qu'il se gare devant elle. Elle ne veut pas lui montrer combien au boulot en ce moment, la vie est difficile et compliquée.

Peine perdue, dès que Rhys voit ses yeux rougis, son nez gonflé et son air trop joyeux, il comprend qu'elle a un problème. Cela arrive trop souvent en ce moment. Il ne sait pas si cela tient de la disparition de Jack ou de la guerre pour le pouvoir qui se joue entre elle et Owen. Mais il en bave lui aussi. Secrètement, il espère qu'Owen l'emportera. Il en a marre de passer au second plan, toujours derrière son fichu métier. Il arrête la voiture et la laisse s'assoir sans lui poser de questions. Ce n'est pas le moment apparemment. Il la connaît sur le bout des doigts. Il sait que s'il prononce certains mots, soit elle fondera en larme, soit elle l'incendiera.

Il préfère ne rien dire, de tout doucement, rester à son écoute et par de brefs hochements de tête l'engager à tout lui raconter.

Or Gwen aujourd'hui, reste silencieuse, ce qui n'est pas du tout son genre. Rhys lui jette des coups d'œil étonnés et inquisiteurs. Mais elle ne semble ne rien voir, perdue dans son propre monde. Un monde terrifiant.

_"Jamais, je n'aurais dû faire cela, se dit-elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ou plutôt je sais trop bien... j'ai cru qu'il était d'accord. Comment lui faire oublier ? Pourquoi Rhys me regarde comme cela ? Il fronce les sourcils, il doit attendre que je lui parle et que j'enfonce Owen. Pourtant pour une fois, ce n'est pas d'Owen dont il s'agit. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. En plus, quand il saura ça, il ne va pas se priver pour m'en faire baver. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas digéré notre rupture. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire de toute façon ? Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Sortir des draps de Rhys pour rejoindre les bras d'Owen, tu parles d'une vie. Mais j'étais bien pratique, il était bien pratique. Disponible, bon amant et toujours partant. Mais pour l'écoute ou construire une vie à deux, bonjour l'angoisse. »_

_Il a bien fallu que je choisisse et maintenant il me le fait payer. Pourtant, il était d'accord. Et Tosh m'a avoué qu'il avait eu une histoire avec Diane. Il est tombé amoureux. Et elle est partie, puis Jack est parti et Owen est devenu invivable, enfin plus que d'habitude"_

Elle ricane, tandis que Rhys la regarde bizarrement.

_"Et pourtant tout a si bien commencé. "_

**oOoOo**

**(la veille au Hub, retour de mission)**

- Owen, ça pourrait être marrant, juste un pot entre nous pour fêter Noël...

- Non, non, et non, Gwen, pas question de fêter cette société de consommation. Pas question de voir Ianto en père Noël et faire Hohoho pour tes beaux yeux. Ça commence par ça et ça finit par fêter les anniversaires, les enfants, les captures de weevils ...

- Ca s'appelle la vie, Owen, avoir des amis et les choyer.

- Choyez qui vous voulez, pas de question de Noël dans mon institut.

- Il est hors de question que je porte la barbe et un costume rouge en faisant hohoho, ajouta Ianto, Cela heurte ma sensibilité.

- C'est dommage, fit Tosh en souriant, mais tu as raison, tu es un peu jeune pour jouer le père Noël.

Owen la regarda en plissant des yeux, cherchant un sarcasme pour rebondir à son commentaire. Peine perdue. Rien ne venait de suffisamment cinglant. Il préféra observer un long silence, agrémenté d'une grimace amère.

- Allez, supplia Gwen, on n'a qu'à prendre un pot en ville. Comme ça, pas besoin de décorer le Hub, même si ça fait triste en l'état.

- Désolé de choquer ton sens critique de l'esthétisme, mais hors de question d'avoir de stupides décorations de Noël, fit Owen en regagnant sa morgue en grommelant.

Gwen quêta l'approbation de ses collègues. Toshiko et Ianto s'affairaient , qui à son ordinateur, qui à son classement parfait.

- Allons, juste un petit pot de bureau, histoire de sortir nos tenues les plus sexys, celles qu'on ne met jamais à cause de ce boulot. Allez, Tooosh, la secoua-t-elle, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de s'éclater tous ensemble. Et puis, Ianto, je voudrais te présenter Rhys. je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien. Il est calme, gentil, honnête, un peu têtu, un vrai gallois, vraiment.

- C'est gentil, Gwen, répondit Ianto avec douceur, mais je ne suis pas très emballé. J'envisageais plutôt une soirée tranquille, une pizza, un bon film.

- Allez, viens, tu as tout le temps pour ça. Et puis, ça nous fera du bien de sortir tous ensemble. En plus je connais un bar sympa. Il y a toujours de l'animation, des jolies filles et une happy hour plutôt souple. Allez, ça renforcera les liens de notre équipe et on se fera plus confiance et .... je ne serais pas obligée de vous supplier.

- Epargne-nous ton management à deux balles, cria Owen du fond de son trou, tu as dit jolies fille et happy hour, c'est d'accord pour moi. Après, laisse les autres choisir ce qu'ils veulent faire.

- S'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle afin qu'Owen ne l'entende, me laissez pas seule avec lui.

Toshiko éclata de rire. Elle savait pertinemment si une personne n'avait pas peur de se retrouver seule avec Owen, c'était bien Gwen. Ianto sourit finement.

- On a peut-être besoin de prendre l'air en effet.

- Surtout toi, dit Owen, qui guettait leur réponse dans l'escalier, si tu continues ainsi, tu vas ressembler à un mort-vivant. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de vraies vacances ?

- Hem, depuis au moins aussi longtemps que toi ! Depuis que je suis ici, peut-être.

- OK, quartier libre, décréta Owen, normalement on devrait avoir de la chance. A Noël, les extra-terrestres se tiennent à carreau. Soit ils sont contre la société de consommation, soit ils ne supportent pas les fréquences sonores de la musique de supermarché qu'on doit supporter à longueur de semaine.

- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement jusqu'au bout, fit Ianto, le regardant par en dessous, tu es un alien.

Owen fronça des sourcils et se mit à rire narquoisement, acceptant la blague, environ dix secondes, avant de rétorquer sournoisement.

- Moi au moins, je n'ai pas l'air d'un vampire transi d'amour. C'est pour cela que tu ne sors du hub que la nuit ? Pour qu'on ne découvre pas ton triste secret ?

- Hé hé hé, s'écria Gwen, voyant les yeux de Ianto s'assombrir, Noël, c'est un temps de paix et de fraternité, alors vous deux, pas de bagarres. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que tu l'as cherché, tu t'es retrouvé avec l'épaule démolie.

- Et Merci Gwen de me rappeler ce que ma pauvre mémoire n'arrive pas à se rappeler toute seule, malgré la douleur qui ronge mes os à chaque changement de temps.

Owen en rajoutait visiblement, se faisant un malin plaisir de voir le jeune réceptionniste se troubler. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin car Ianto le regarda avec une exaspération non dissimulée.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de le voir ressasser les mêmes griefs à son égard. Depuis le départ de Jack, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'Owen lui rappelle qu'il lui avait tiré dessus. Le fait que ce soit pour le bien de l'humanité n'adoucissait pas la rancoeur du jeune médecin, qui s'était senti trahi juste au moment où il accordait à nouveau sa confiance à Ianto.

Il lui en voulait encore, même trois mois après la disparition de Jack, même après les soins que le réceptionniste lui avait prodigué, même après des excuses en bonne et due forme.

Il avait la rancune tenace, et à vrai dire, préférait conserver des relations tendues avec le jeune homme plutôt que de voir encore sa confiance bafouée. Et puis, il s'amusait, même si cela était aux dépens d'Ianto.

- Allez, on y va, vendredi soir, fit Owen, donne-nous l'adresse de ces jolies filles et de la bibine à pas chère.

- Le Luna Bar, tu connais ?

Les yeux d'Owen s'éclairèrent, visiblement ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu et le réjouissait. Ianto, beaucoup moins. Gwen ne chercha pas à approfondir les raisons du malaise du jeune homme qui paraissait réticent. Mais les yeux brillants de Tosh, le sourire bravache et moqueur d'Owen, alliés à son air quémandeur, eurent raison de sa résistance. Gwen battit des mains comme une petite fille toute à sa joie d'enfin avoir pu convaincre ses collègues de venir prendre un pot de Noël. L'année prochaine, elle se promit de réussir à organiser cela au Hub.

- Bien sur, je compte sur tout le monde pour venir accompagné, dit-elle avec un grand sourire que seul Owen lui retourna.

Les deux autres affichaient une mine embarrassée. Gwen s'en aperçut et comprit qu'elle avait encore manqué de tact.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas obligé, si vous n'amenez personne, ce n'est pas grave...

- Ah si c'est grave, fit ironiquement Owen, si toi et moi, on vient accompagnés, eux aussi ils doivent venir accompagnés, homme, femmes, chiens, aliens ... je m'en fiche. Mais que je ne vous vois pas arriver seuls. C'est un ordre.

Ianto et Tosh échangèrent un long regard et sourirent.

- Et ni l'un avec l'autre, ce serait trop facile. Je veux vous voir arrivé avec une authentique relation. Je ne serais pervers au point de vous obliger à sortir avec. Mais vous avez besoin de voir du monde. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est un ordre du médecin et du chef.

Gwen grinça des dents, elle avait du mal à supporter son autorité. Mais il était l'agent le plus ancien et le plus gradé de l'Institut. Donc, c'est à lui qu'incombait le commandement en l'absence de Jack, mais elle trouvait qu'elle ferait un meilleur chef. Et elle tentait autant que faire ce peut de le prouver à ses camarades.

Pour le moment, Tosh et Ianto comptaient les points et n'obéissaient que contraint à l'un ou l'autre de leur chefaillons. De toute manière, ils savaient tous pertinemment quelles étaient leurs tâches. Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent leur travail interrompu.

Gwen se concentra sur sa tâche, cela lui devenait difficile elle ne cessait de penser à cette soirée. Elle avait tellement envie de se changer les idées. Le Hub était tellement triste sans Jack pour l'égayer de sa présence radieuse.

Elle ressentait le manque, comme si sa présence avait quelque chose d'addictif et d'insidieux. A vrai dire, chacun ressentait l'absence de Jack à sa manière. Tosh se retournait souvent vers le bureau de verre pour vérifier sa présence amicale derrière elle et se remettait à travailler en haussant les épaules. Jack n'était plus là pour la féliciter, l'épauler. Owen paraissait de plus en plus soucieux et cela se manifestait souvent par des sautes humeurs sombres et ravageuses. Jack n'était plus là pour le canaliser, le rabrouer. Ianto, eh bien, semblait semblable à lui-même, parlant peu mais parfois une ombre passait sur son visage. Jack n'était plus là pour plaisanter, le bousculer. Quant à elle, elle était parfois dans la lune, pensant à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son premier jour à Torchwood Cardiff. Jack n'était plus là pour la diriger, la piloter.

Oui, Jack manquait à tout le monde, même Myfawny était perturbé. Il ne se nourrissait plus. Jack n'était plus là pour jouer, l'amuser.

Gwen soupira, oui, ils vivaient tous dans l'attente de son retour, un peu comme une meute de chiens fidèles qui guetteraient la réapparition de leur maitre. Elle en avait marre, ce n'était pas parce que Jack était parti, les avait abandonnés qu'il fallait qu'ils se laissent tous aller. Il fallait que quelqu'un prenne les choses en mains. Et selon elle, qui de mieux placée qu'une ancienne policière, embarquée dans cette histoire d'aliens ? Mais elle se doutait qu'Owen ne serait pas d'accord. Cette sortie entre collègues avait aussi un autre but que de les rassembler et de s'amuser ensemble. C'était aussi l'occasion de leur parler à chacun, de se rapprocher des uns et des autres. C'était le moyen d'essayer de combler le vide que Jack leur faisait subir. Oui, elle avait envie de faire cela. Si cela arrivait à l'apaiser.

**oOoOo**

**(Sur le trajet du retour, 4H30)**

« Rhys me regarde bizarrement, je sais que j'ai l'air complètement abattu. Mais s'il se doutait de ce que j'ai à lui dire, il me regarderait différemment. »

- On a passé une bonne soirée, hein ?

Elle ne répond pas.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de découvrir tes collègues. Ils ne ressemblent pas à l'idée que je m'en faisais. La petite japonaise a l'air adorable. Mais son cavalier est vraiment très particulier. Il a joué aux jeux vidéo toute la soirée. Il n'a parlé à personne, pas même aux filles qui l'ont abordé.

- Oui, Sheldon, le petit-fils de sa voisine, il n'a pas décroché un mot.

- Un peu comme toi, en ce moment, dit-il en la regardant par en dessous.

Elle baisse la tête.

- Mais bon, tu dois être crevée, on rentre à la maison ou tu veux prendre un petit déjà au restau pour changer.

_« La maison, étrangement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de parler non plus et pourtant les mots me brulent la gorge, refusant de rester plus longtemps au fond de ma poitrine » _Elle soupire et repense à plutôt dans la soirée.

**oOoOo**

**(vendredi 23h00)**

Le Luna Bar était un petit pub tenu par une demoiselle aussi haute que ses tabourets de bar. Mais cela ne l'empèchait pas de faire régner l'ordre dans son établissement, très achalandé.

Elle organisait pendant les vacances de Noël, des bœufs pour ses groupes préférés. Tous les soirs, le pub était plein à craquer et rares étaient ceux qui refusaient son invitation. Jouer chez elle était l'occasion de se faire remarquer par un éventuel producteur gallois qui hantait régulièrement son bar, à ce qu'on racontait.

Gwen entra, et salua la jeune femme, Lucia, qui l'ignora royalement. Si Gwen adorait ce bar, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa patronne. Inexplicablement, celle-ci ne pouvait pas la sentir et le lui faisait comprendre d'un regard qui alla de ses bottes un peu empoussiérées à sa chevelure qui aurait nettement besoin d'un coiffeur, en passant par sa robe rouge qui dévoilait tous ses appâts.

Cette revue de détails n'était assurément pas tendre avec elle, néanmoins, elle adorait ce bar. Le côté maso des Coopers sans doute. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son père, en constante adoration devant son dragon d'épouse. Elle eut une petite pensée pour eux. Comme d'habitude, ils attendaient leur fille unique pour Noël. Encore une soirée, où elle aurait à supporter les allusions à sa bague de fiançailles toute neuve et celles à un hypothétique bébé. Sa mère adorait les bébés et attendait avec impatience que sa fille se décide pour un enfant comme pour la date du mariage. Noël à Swansea, elle aurait vraiment l'impression de visiter un monde extraterrestre.

Gwen serra le bras de Rhys qui l'accompagnait. Banana Boat et Mervin les avaient rejoints ainsi que Cassandra et Jenny. Un jour, il y aurait un mariage entre ceux-ci. Gwen en donnerait sa main à couper. Ils commençaient à s'amuser ensemble, quand Ianto entra dans le bar, tenant la main à une adorable jeune femme au visage plein de tâches de rousseur, vêtu d'un ensemble rose pâle qui lui allait à ravir. Ianto avait poussé le détail à assortir sa chemise à la tenue de sa cavalière. Elle fronça des sourcils en la découvrant, Carys. Elle s'étonna que Ianto ait gardé des relations avec elle. Le retcon lui avait effacé la mémoire, certes, mais selon son expérience, elle savait que les souvenirs pouvaient revenir. Mais elle fut plus surprise des cris de joie que poussa Lucia la patronne du Bar en voyant entrer Ianto.

- Toi, s'exclama-t-elle, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai vu. Que deviens ton frère, toujours musicien ? Et toujours aussi dragueur ? Qui est ta copine ? Bonjour Mademoiselle, ne vous fiez pas à son air timide, c'est une vraie furie quand il le faut.

- Arrête, Lucia, tu vas lui faire croire des bêtises.

- Je ne dis jamais de bêtises. Lester, tu leur sers ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pour moi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa tête lui arrivant à peine au coude. Elle le tira par la cravate et lui décocha deux baisers sonores auquel il se prêta gentiment, surpris par sa fougue.

- Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de Capitaine H ? Cela fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me demande où il se trouve. Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti rejoindre ton frère, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Gwen sirotait son Martini-gin qu'elle avait dû se payer et suivait la conversation d'une oreille peu embarrassée. Elle écoutait surprise par la familiarité avec laquelle la patronne traitait son collègue. Une mise aussi discrète, bien que magnifique comme à son habitude et un flegme à toute épreuve cachaient décidément beaucoup de choses chez Ianto.

Il l'avisa et s'approcha d'elle lui présentant sa cavalière. Carys la salua comme pour la première fois. Gwen rosit, aux souvenirs de cette aventure-là. Ce baiser si … fougueux, elle y repensait parfois, épiçant des scènes de son imaginaire. Ah le pouvoir des fantasmes ! Le retour à la réalité est parfois périlleux, le destin a décidément plein d'humour.

Arriva Tosh, dans une tenue qui mettait en valeur son teint caramel, une robe verte qui dénudait ses épaules et un joli décolleté. Elle était accompagnée par une espèce de grand dégingandé en état de geekitude avancé. Il repéra immédiatement l'ordinateur et demanda l'autorisation de se connecter à Internet à Lucia.

- Je risque d'être en retard pour mon rendez-vous à la taverne de Hulduard, expliqua-t-il à Tosh, avant de l'abandonner, se plongeant avec délice dans ses aventures virtuelles de Wlizard.

Elle sourit nerveusement et regarda à la ronde, surprit le regard plein de commisération de Gwen et y sourit nerveusement.

- C'est le petit-fils de ma voisine, elle m'a supplié de l'emmener, quand je lui ai dit que je sortais. Elle avait l'air de vouloir de se débarrasser de lui. Bizarre. J'ai du lui promettre qu'il pouvait se connecter pour qu'il accepte de venir avec moi. Wouah, c'est magnifique !

Tosh regardait les décorations arty de Noël, guirlande lumineuse de fleurs qui s'entrelaçaient de vraies plantes, comme si une jungle avait finalement décidé de fêter Noël. Gwen se joignit à elle pour détailler avec plus d'attention le décor hallucinant.

Elles aperçurent alors Owen qui avait dû arriver bien avant elles et qui visiblement avait déjà attaqué la soirée avec panache. Au bras d'une sculpturale blonde, il semblait rattraper les heures perdues de sa libido effrénée. A moins qu'il ne l'aide à remettre son chemisier.

Gwen détourna le regard et affronta celui de Tosh, légèrement égaré. La jeune femme souffrait toujours de l'absence de réaction d'Owen à son égard. Le jeune médecin quant à lui semblait soigner son chagrin d'amour d'une façon toute personnelle. Il embrassait, caressait et sortait de nouveaux lits chaque nuit. C'était sa manière de surmonter les épreuves qui l'avaient accablé jusqu'ici.

Et parfois Gwen devait se l'avouer, elle le plaignait, car sans qu'il veuille l'avouer, il en souffrait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Leur rupture était consommée. L'accord des sens n'avait plus d'actualité entre eux. Elle lâcha Owen du regard pour profiter de cette soirée qui peu à peu se mettait en train.

**oOoOo**

**(Toujours sur la route 4H35)**

_« Rhys ne s'est aperçu de rien, comme toujours. Ce n'est pourtant pas un idiot. Mais je crois que son amour pour moi, le rend aveugle. Aveugle à ce que je suis, à ce que je suis devenu. Suzie m'avait prévenue, pourtant. Ce boulot change la façon dont on voit les choses, nous changent profondément. Les relations, les sentiments ne sont plus rien face à la dangerosité ou l'immensité de notre tâche. Je dois lui mentir pour une chose si énorme, "les aliens sont parmi nous", que lui mentir pour une coucherie, une tromperie, n'est pas grand-chose en réalité._

_Mais cela me fait souffrir, d'autant plus qu'à lui, je ne peux rien lui dire. La vérité lui ferait trop mal. Pas celle des extraterrestres foulant notre Terre, non, celle où je ne suis qu'une imbécile, doublée d'une égoïste, une salope. Pauvre Rhys. Pourquoi s'attache-t-il autant à moi ? Ce n'est à rien y comprendre. Je ne cesse de lui mentir, de lui cacher la vérité, alors qu'à chaque fois que je vois ses grands yeux innocents, je me sens devenir minable. Je n'arrive pas à la cheville de la Grande Gwen qu'il idéalise. Je ne suis pas digne de l'amour qu'il me porte._

_Si seulement, je pouvais revenir en arrière, si seulement je pouvais effacer ce que j'ai fait. Si seulement, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir. »_

**oOoOo**

**(Retour au Luna Bar 00h00)**

La fête battait son plein, les uns dansaient, les autres buvaient et le reste discutait à bâtons rompus dans un brouhaha qui s'efforçait avec peine de couvrir la musique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Apparemment nombreux étaient ceux qui fêtaient l'élection du nouveau Premier Ministre, Harold Saxon, au terme d'une campagne-éclair. Certains disaient qu'il avait de la chance, pouvoir fêter Noël au nouveau 21 Downing Street. Il faisait des envieux à cause de sa conquête du pouvoir en moins de 6 mois, mais il ravissait tout le monde. Cela faisait longtemps que la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas eu un Premier Ministre aussi intéressant et aussi canaille, et qui, de plus, plaisait à toute la famille.

Owen dansait avec sa blonde, Candy, qu'il avait présentée à ses collègues comme sa correspondante scandinave. Il s'amusait visiblement, tout émoustillé par les courbes affolantes et son accent danois. Gwen parlait avec Tosh et Ianto, sans oublier de surveiller son mari qui éclusait bière après cocktails avec ses amis en une impressionnante descente.

Carys était en train de danser langoureusement avec Mervin ou l'inverse au vu de la grimace de la jeune femme.

- Je suis ravie de cette soirée, Gwen, dit Tosh, je n'étais pas sortie depuis longtemps, peut-être trop. Ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, même Owen a l'air heureux. Mais il n'est de bonnes compagnies qui ne se quittent comme dirait Jack. Je dois récupérer Sheldon et le ramener à sa grand-mère.

- Il a 30 ans, Tosh, dit Gwen en riant.

- Chut, il ne le sait pas encore. Allez à Lundi, si la faille ne s'ouvre pas. Et pitié qu'elle reste calme, j'aurais besoin de dormir demain... donc pas d'alerte cette nuit. Je vais faire un tour au Hub pour m'assurer que tout va bien avant de rentrer.

Elle embrassa les deux amis et d'un pas légèrement chancelant sur ses talons de 10 cm, récupéra Sheldon qui l'attendait depuis au moins 1 heure, hors connexion. Il s'impatientait et ne profitait pas vraiment de la fête. Il avait l'air d'un gamin grognon auquel on aurait voler son nounours. Elle lui sourit ce qui eu l'air de le surprendre. Elle lui prit gentiment la main et l'entraina hors du bar. Elle fit discrètement au revoir. Gwen éclata de rire et se tourna vers Ianto qui souriait tristement.

- Tu t'es fait chiper ta cavalière ?

- Je crois. Mais je vais aller la sauver, elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

- N'importe qui serait mal à l'aise avec Mervin, sauf peut-être Jack.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- Peut-être, mais il est parti.

- Je suis au courant, Ianto, j'étais là. Il a disparu comme par enchantement. Et il n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles.

- Je sais, ça me désole, mais que peut-on y faire ?

- Rien, c'est Jack, il m'a parlé d'un truc bizarre, un jour. Je n'ai pas tout saisi. Il a dit qu'il attendait la venue d'un docteur qui pourrait l'aider. Peut-être qu'il est enfin venu et que Jack a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Mouais, fit dubitatif Ianto, je ne sais pas. Il est tout de même assez secret...

- Jack tout craché, à nous laisser dans le noir, comme si on avait besoin d'être toujours protégé de ce qu'il est profondément. Il doit considérer qu'on n'a pas besoin de tout connaitre pour lui pour faire du bon travail, dit Gwen,secouant sa chevelure brune, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

- Tel est Jack, dit Ianto, s'agitant un peu sur son siège, l'air un peu gêné, il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'on s'inquiète.

- Il a disparu depuis 2 mois, Ianto, comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

- Je ne parlais pas seulement de toi, rectifia le jeune homme, Tosh ne dit rien, mais elle est toujours dans l'attente de son retour, tout comme Owen, tout comme moi. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de son absence, Gwen.

Elle le regarda abasourdie. Ianto, qui était toujours si silencieux, si calme et toujours aimable avec elle, venait de la remettre en place assez abruptement. Elle nota le ton douloureux qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait. Il était de plus en plus secret, comme s'il sombrait dans une forme de dépression profonde. Il se détachait de ses tâches habituelles. On voyait bien qu'il y mettait plus le même entrain. Cela ne venait pas des commentaires mesquins d'Owen, auquel il ne répondait même plus. Mais peut-être que l'absence de Jack avait un impact sur lui, plus profond qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

- Owen ne te ménage pas en ce moment, commença-t-elle, doucement. Tu crois qu'il t'en veut encore pour son épaule ?

- Il m'en veut toujours, lâcha-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. Mais c'est rien, je commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Tu as vu ce que ça a donné, d'ouvrir la faille ? Il a bien failli détruire le monde. Et ces centaines de personnes qui ont été emportées avec le démon, tu ne crois pas qu'il en porte la responsabilité ?

- Ils sont revenus à la vie, Ianto, rectifia Gwen, à croire que le trop plein de vie de Jack a obligé Abbadon à relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur leurs forces vitales. On a eu de la chance.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je crois qu'Owen s'en veut d'avoir causé tous ces dégâts et qu'il m'en veut aussi de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter alors que j'en avais le pouvoir. Mais quand j'ai dû tirer… alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher...

- Tu n'as pas pu le tuer, je ne l'aurais pas pu non plus, aussi exécrable qu'il soit. Je comprends.

- On a toujours besoin d'un bon médecin, dit Ianto en se reprenant.

- Qui te dit que c'est un bon médecin ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement, soulagée qu'ils s'écartent de ce sujet toujours douloureux.

- Les morts ne s'en sont jamais plaints, dit-il avec ce léger sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

S'il blaguait, c'est que la soirée lui avait fait du bien, malgré tout. Elle éclata de rire. Elle adorait son humour si particulier. Il maitrisait parfaitement l'art de botter en touche. Il avait un bon sens de l'humour. C'était même curieux après tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis qu'il se trouvait à Torchwood. C'est peut-être cela qui le faisait tenir, en réalité, son talent secret, sa résistance.

Elle le poussa du coude, heureuse de le trouver à ses côtés. C'était un homme bien, un de ceux sur lesquels on pouvait toujours compter. Elle était ravie de le compter parmi ses amis.

- Bon, va sauver ta cavalière, je crois que si Mervin continue, la pauvre va se mettre à vomir. ça ne serait pas une façon idéale de terminer la soirée, hein ?

Le jeune homme vola au secours de Carys, qui sauta dans ses bras avec un sourire de soulagement. Gwen ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait à cause de la musique très forte. Mais elle lisait sur son visage, le soulagement et la pointe de ravissement. Son cavalier était très convoité et elle était enchantée de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

- Alors, contente de ton pot de Noël, Cooper ?

La voix nasillarde et légèrement moqueuse d'Owen lui agressa les oreilles.

- Oui et toi content de ta poupée gonflable ? Le père Noël est généreux cette année.

- Jalouse, Gwen ? C'est vrai que tu sais ce que tu perds. Les nuits harpériennes vont te manquer quand tu seras couchée chaque nuit auprès de ton Rhys ronflant en te tournant le dos.

- Mes nuits seront très agréables. D'ailleurs, je te remercie, tu m'as fait prendre conscience que la tendresse et l'amour aussi avait du sens dans le sexe. Que celui-ci ne peut se résumer à une simple performance.

- Voyez-vous ça ? C'est pourtant ce qui fait ta richesse, ta façon de donner ton corps et ta personne. Tu es de mes élèves les plus douées. Il s'esclaffa. Je suis content que tu saches enfin ce que tu veux. Tu peux être une vraie bourrique, tu sais. Mais je suis heureux pour toi sincèrement.

- Merci du compliment, cher maitre, fit Gwen d'un ton pincé.

Mais Owen semblait véritablement sincère, autant qu'il avait pu l'être dans leurs échanges passionnés où leurs corps se mêlaient, s'écoutaient et se répondaient.

Elle secoua la tête, effaçant les images qui échappaient au contrôle de son esprit. Il était un mufle, une peau de vache quand il voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait aimé être avec lui. Elle lui faisait toute ne pouvait lui en vouloir très longtemps. Elle soupira. Choisir entre lui et Rhys avait été la plus dure décision de sa vie. Mais l'arrivée de Diane avait facilitée cette rupture, heureusement. pour elle. Cependant, pour lui, c'était visiblement une autre historie. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, il souffrait encore de l'absence de cet amour, aussi passionné que soudain. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, fière de lui. Il remontait la pente tout doucement. Un jour, il arriverait à l'oublier. Elle était bien parvenue à oublier son premier amour.

Il retourna danser avec la blonde qui l'accompagnait. Elle se déhanchait, visiblement enchantée d'être le centre de l'attention des mâles de cette assemblée.

Ouais, ce pot de fin d'année avait fière allure. Tout le monde semblait enchanté, tout le monde y compris ce fidèle Rhys qui s'éclatait visiblement avec la propriétaire du Bar. Gwen plissa les yeux de jalousie. Le fait qu'elle se permette des écarts dans leur relation ne l'autorisait pas à faire de même. Elle alla danser près de lui, fusillant du regard la petite blonde qui la narguait d'un sourire éblouissant. L'énervement, la jalousie brulait dans son cœur. Elle rêvait d'intervenir mais Rhys avait l'air ravi de sa position. Il se sentait parfaitement désirable. Elle le voyait à son air de coq. Elle se jura de le lui faire payer, mais plus tard.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement devant sa partenaire. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard froid, presque insultant. Gwen sentit que cette femme la détestait. Pourquoi, elle ne la connaissait pourtant pas ? Mais elle avait gagné, Rhys maintenant s'intéressait plus à elle qu'à cette petite chose.

- Tu t'amuses mon amour, demanda Rhys, la bouche collée à son oreille.

Elle frissonna de plaisir, bien sur qu'elle s'amusait. Une seule personne manquait et ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait.

- Si seulement Jack était là, il aimerait ce bar.

- Je crois que Jack connait déjà ce bar, regarde le mur de photo.

Gwen plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le panneau de photo qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Jack apparaissait sur quelques images, il n'avait pu échapper à l'objectif. Tout comme Ianto, se dit-elle, jolie tenue, avant de se mordre les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'agissait de son double d'Entropia (*). Apparemment, c'était ici qu'il avait passé sa dernière soirée. Et au vu des commentaires inscrits sous le panneau, celle-ci avait été appréciée, follement apprécié. Elle comprit mieux les regards qui s'appesantissaient sur Ianto avec un sourire. Elle saisit mieux les raisons de son succès, s'ils le confondaient avec Anto.

- Plutôt bonne, la soirée, en effet et coup de chance, le boulot nous a laissé en paix depuis le début de la soirée.

- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes d'astreinte ce soir, fit Rhys d'un air malheureux.

- Bien, je ne te le dis pas alors. Mais ça a jusqu'ici, ça a été calme. On aura peut-être encore de la chance et pouvoir profiter de cette nuit pour nous faire des câlins.

Le regard de Rhys s'alluma et il l'enlaça, la faisait tournoyer, admirant à plaisir sa compagne qu'il adorait. Elle lui sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment rien qu'à eux, où le nouveau travail de Gwen ne lui prenait pas tout son temps. Rhys était heureux de l'avoir vu profiter de la fête, les yeux brillants. Et lui aussi profitait de la soirée. Il lui murmura qu'il faudrait qu'ils en organisent d'autres, histoire de mieux connaitre ses collègues. Le baiser dont elle le gratifia contenait toute son approbation.

**oOoOo**

**(la voiture de Rhys 4h40)**

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture de Rhys, le silence est tendu et le jeune homme réagit de la manière qui lui semble toujours la meilleure pour apaiser cette tension. Il parle, il parle pour occuper le silence qui le trouble.

- Et puis pour une fois, je suis content d'avoir rencontré tes collègues de travail. C'est marrant, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un médecin dans les forces spéciales. Et il a un humour féroce, il nous a raconté des blagues, bref un peu morbides mais tordantes. Par contre, l'autre, le grand brun, je m'en méfie. Paroles douces, jolis yeux, et costume de gangster italien, il vaut mieux que je garde à l'œil, non ? Pas de petite amie ? Ça me soulagerait, tu sais. Encore que vu votre travail, c'est surement lui qui est gardé à l'œil.

- humm humm …

- En plus, je n'ai pas compris quand il m'a dit qu'il était responsable du nettoyage. C'est étonnant qu'il en parle si ouvertement. La profession de tueur à gage/nettoyeur, il en fait pas un tabou.

- Mouais, dit Gwen, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Par contre Tosh, elle, elle me plait beaucoup. Elle a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et gentille avec ça. D'ailleurs, je lui ai volé un baiser, elle n'a rien dit, au contraire, elle m'a roulé un patin, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il s'arrête de parler. Sa sortie n'a pas eu l'air de gêner Gwen. Il la regarde d'un œil curieux.

- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? demande Rhys, tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Ça va, ça va, juste que je suis crevée et que je n'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions Rhys.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne t'en posais aucune. Comme d'habitude.

- Rhys, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?

- Rien, ma puce, rien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**oOoOo**

**(1h, l'heure du crime)**

La soirée continuait, Gwen avait dansé avec Rhys et ses amis, surveillant du coin de l'œil Owen et Ianto. Celui-ci paraissait fatigué de la foule. Il en avait assez apparemment. Et les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il balançait à droite et à gauche, lui indiquait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, partir de cette soirée.

Son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha malgré le regard noir de Rhys.

- Oui, c'est qui ?

- Gwen, c'est moi, Tosh, je suis rentré au Hub. Il y a une alerte dans le quartier de Grangetown. Des policiers disent avoir un gros truc vert se balader dans les rues.

- OK, j'arrive.

- Demande à Ianto et Owen de t'accompagner.

- Ianto certainement, mais ça va être plus dur pour Owen. Il a disparu avec sa copine. Et crois-moi, où qu'il soit, je n'ai pas envie d'aller le chercher.

-Je comprends, fit Tosh en riant, je vais lui laisser un message, pour qu'il me rejoigne.

- Ok, on y va.

Elle raccrocha et chercha des yeux Ianto. Le jeune homme réapparut miraculeusement près d'elle, prêt à partir, lui tendant son sac et son manteau, prêt à être enfilé. Elle le remercia et l'entraina vers la sortie. Rhys l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

- Gwen, où tu vas ?

- le boulot, Rhys, il faut que j'y aille. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

- Les terroristes ne peuvent pas attendre ? C'est bientôt Noël, dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller, pour qu'il ne soit pas gâché.

- Gwen, reste avec nous, fit Mervin, largement éméché, j'allais te chanter une chanson.

- Ouf, merci le boulot, j'échappe à ça, dit-elle rudement. Mais je suis sûre que certains vont être ravi. Regarde, tu as un public tout acquis.

- Ousssa ? dit Mervin en tournant la tête. Elle en profita pour embrasser Rhys et s'éclipser.

Une fois dehors, elle sortit le scanner de poche que Tosh leur avait donné. La position de l'alerte scintillait en rouge sur l'écran. Ianto se pencha par-dessus son épaule, avant d'héler un taxi.

- Merci Ianto, ça ira plus vite ainsi. On aurait vraiment dû prendre le SUV.

- Je crois qu'Owen a les clés, tu veux que j'y aille ? Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les toilettes avec Candy.

- Hum, non merci, il viendra quand il en aura fini.

- Connaissant Owen, je doute que cela lui arrive, même dans sa tombe, il serait capable de draguer les squelettes.

- Brrr, fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire en grimpant dans le taxi qui les emmena à Grangetown.

Gwen courrait derrière Ianto tout en mettant son oreillette, chose assez complexe en talons de 12 cm. Le jeune homme tenait l'appareil entre ses mains, qui bipait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la perturbation. Il s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Gwen lui rentra dedans, tête contre torse, pieds écrasés. Ianto glapit et se recula d'un bond.

- Gwen, Fais attention! Mes chaussures sont trop fragiles pour tes escarpins. Mais où est-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Normalement, il devrait être ici, répondit Ianto d'un ton absent, promenant son appareil autour de lui, mais je ne le vois pas.

- Attends, donne l'appareil, dit-elle en lui prenant d'autorité le scanner, je ne suis pas Toshiko mais je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

Le scanner continuait de biper, relayant les informations du hub, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle non plus ne trouvait rien.

- Tosh est au Hub, dit Ianto en reprenant l'appareil, elle peut peut-être débloquer ce truc à distance. Tu as vu, depuis que Jack a disparu, elle n'arrête pas de faire des allers et retours entre chez elle et le hub.

- Tandis que toi, tu restes au Hub, uniquement pour faire des permanences, répliqua ironiquement Gwen, avoue, c'est pour attendre Jack.

Ianto rougit mais ne répondit pas. Gwen le détailla avidement. iI avait un secret qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, surtout que ça concernait Jack, à ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle vit Ianto froncer soudain les sourcils et lever les yeux au ciel, elle suivit le mouvement. Il lança un cri d'avertissement mais elle ne put rien faire.

Une masse gélatineuse et verte lui tomba dessus. C'était froid, visqueux et répugnant. Elle se mit à crier, mais aucun cri ne sortait. Elle sentait des pressions le long de son corps, comme, comme des filaments qui la chatouillaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à la chatouille. Elle se tordit de rire, s'agita pour retirer ces milliers de doigts qui la parcourraient, appuyaient, titillaient ses centres nerveux. Elle tenta de mordre la gelée verte qui la bâillonnait. Mais cela échappait sans cesse à sa morsure, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. De plus cela avait un gout affreux entre choux bouillis et choux pourris.

Elle commençait à manquer d'air, elle suffoquait, ses membres s'agitant follement. La peur lui donna l'énergie supplémentaire de se battre. Elle entendit soudain la voix d'Ianto dans son oreillette.

- N'aie pas peur, arrête de bouger. Détends-toi, il va te lâcher dès que tu ne bougeras plus.

Elle s'efforça de ne plus bouger. Mais les chatouilles étaient bien trop horribles, trop agaçantes pour qu'elle y résiste. Elle se tordit de nouveau de rire, hoquetant. Elle laissa échapper son dernier souffle.

- Gwen !! hurla Ianto, assistant impuissant à la lutte mortelle que Gwen menait contre le blob.

Elle se sentait perdre pied avec la réalité. Son sang s'asphyxiait dans ses veines, ne voulait plus circuler dans son corps qui s'agitait de soubresauts, annonciateurs de la fin. Elle luttait contre le réflexe qui la poussait à ouvrir la bouche et prendre une large respiration. La seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait encore à penser.

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, une brume rouge et noire remplaçait le vert qui l'entourait. Une brume douce et accueillante dans laquelle elle se laissa sombrer. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle ouvrit la bouche alors que ses poumons en feu se contractaient désespérément pour respirer.

Elle sentit soudain un autre corps près d'elle, dur, ferme qui se colla au sien et l'immobilisa. Une bouche se posa contre la sienne et lui insuffla une goulée d'air salvatrice. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à ce corps qui lui apportait la vie. Elle sentait à nouveau le fourmillement que le blob faisait courir sur sa peau. Elle s'agita à nouveau cherchant à lui échapper.

Mais Ianto la maintint étroitement serrée entre ses bras et ses jambes. Il lui collait le dos au sol, refusant de la laisser bouger. Elle sentait ses muscles trembler, frémir sous les chatouilles de la bestiole. Par peur de laisser à nouveau l'air lui échapper, elle conservait ses lèvres sur celle d'Ianto, savourant leurs douceurs sur les siennes. Ils échangeaient leurs airs, tentant d'ignorer les attaques chatouilleuses du blob. Puis tout cessa. Le Blob les abandonna.

Gwen reposait sur Ianto, libérés du toucher effroyable de la créature. Ils reprirent leur souffle en même temps. Gwen serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, savourant sa chaleur sur sa peau froide. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, profondément, appréciant la saveur de ce baiser. Trop vite interrompu à son gout.

Alors qu'elle commençait à glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, Ianto se figea et doucement se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle gémit mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, puis retira de la gelée verte sur son col de chemise. Gwen semblait perdue. Il soupira et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, le visage fermé.

- Ianto, demanda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui, tous ses sens en avant.

La joie d'être en vie, en un seul morceau, lui donnait envie de le remercier plus charnellement, plus intensément. Il recula, surpris par le regard enflammé qu'elle lui jeta. Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué contre un mur, traitreusement apparu derrière lui. Gwen avait les yeux mi-clos, pleins d'un désir irrépressible. Elle lui caressa la joue lentement et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le jeune homme récalcitrant. Il lui saisit son poignet au vol et plongea ses yeux glacés dans les siens.

- Gwen, reprends-toi ! dit il d'une voix ferme.

La jeune femme frustrée, frotta son visage contre son torse, avide de sa chaleur. Elle prenait conscience de son odeur à la fois douce et masculine. Elle sentait le désir frémir dans ses veines. Un besoin d'être serrée, caressée, embrassée par ses mains. Un désir si urgent qu'elle devenait sourde à la voix d'Ianto. Avec ses dents, elle ouvrit sa chemise, gouta la peau imberbe du jeune homme qui se raidit. Son autre main descendit plus bas, jusqu'à son entrejambe, palpant, frottant, agaçant. Ianto la repoussa, brusquement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, le visage figé.

- je ne suis ni Owen, ni Rhys. Calme-toi ! C'est le blob qui te fait cet effet-là ? Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on le retrouve.

Le jeune homme l'abandonna, partant à la recherche de la créature. Gwen frémit. Elle prit en pleine figure ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait d'essayer de le violer, en pleine rue. L'impact de son geste la fit rougir. Il n'était pas consentant et elle avait pourtant continué.

- Ianto, cria-t-elle, reviens !!

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue. Elle se trouvait seule dans une rue obscure, dans un quartier peu sûr, vêtu d'une robe de soirée et de talons aiguilles qui l'empêchaient de courir à son aise. Elle les retira et partit à la recherche d'Ianto.

- Gwen, entendit-elle dans son oreille – Toshiko – tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je crois, je … elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle éluda, espérant que Tosh n'est pas vu cela sur la vidéosurveillance.

- Ianto est parti à la recherche du blob. C'est une créature gélatineuse, qui pue le chou et qui chatouille.

- Ok, Owen va vous rejoindre. Je lui dis de prendre un container de contention. Il pourra capturer cette créature. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Toshiko, alertée par le son de sa voix.

- Oui, tout va bien, cette saleté m'a prise pour son dessert.

- Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? s'inquiéta la jeune Japonaise.

- Sauf dans mon amour-propre, répondit Gwen, consciente de dire la vérité.

Ses joues la brûlaient autant à cause de son geste que de l'humiliation de se faire repousser. Comment le jeune homme allait-il réagir maintenant ? Il était si secret qu'il n'en dira certainement rien. Elle sourit amèrement et se rajusta avant de s'élancer pieds nus sur le sol glacé à la poursuite d'Ianto, avide de s'excuser.

Elle arriva auprès de lui, il regardait un arbre qui s'agitait curieusement. Le blob était à l'intérieur, le narguant en faisant bouger l'arbre. Owen arriva lui aussi, traînant une lourde caisse transparente. Elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler alors que le médecin se trouvait dans les parages. Elle regarda les deux hommes s'acharner à essayer de faire descendre le blob de son arbre. On aurait dit deux petits garçons voulant faire descendre un chat. Sauf que des petits garçons n'utilisaient rarement des armes réelles.

Owen dégaina son glock et le déchargea sur la créature avec un sourire mauvais.

- ça soulage ? demanda Ianto à Owen, alors que les balles étaient avalées par le blob sans dommage.

- Non, et ça ne lui fait rien en plus, jeta le médecin, comment on va faire pour l'embarquer ? On ne peux pas le laisser là. J'aurais dû prendre un aspirateur, ça aurait été utile.

- Que ferait Jack ? demanda Gwen, d'une petite voix.

- Il se mettrait en-dessous et lui demanderait de descendre comme avec Janet, répondit Ianto en fixant la bestiole plutôt que Gwen.

- OK, hé, le Blob, ça t'a plu tout à l'heure ? A moi, beaucoup. Allez, viens, on remet ça.

- Gwen, non ! s'écrièrent les deux hommes, comprenant où elle voulait en venir alors que elle s'avançait sous l'arbre.

L'alien émit un son répugnant à mi-chemin entre rot et pet. De la bave coula sur la tête de Gwen qui ne bougea pas. Il glissa à une vitesse impressionnante vers la jeune femme qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Elle s'esquiva d'un bond pendant qu'Ianto poussait d'un coup de pied le caisson sous l'arbre. Elle roula-boula, évitant la masse verte qui tomba dans le caisson avec un blop impressionnant. Owen referma le couvercle en s'appuyant dessus et mit en marche le champ de contention.

- Gwen, ne recommence jamais, un coup pareil ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents, t'es complètement inconsciente !

- Ça a marché, non ? dit elle en se relevant et s'essuyant les mains. Elle était complètement gluante et la bave lui avait ruiné sa robe.

- N'importe quoi… fit Owen en secouant la tête.

Elle regarda Ianto qui l'ignorait ostensiblement. Il lui en voulait encore, supposa-t-elle. Elle n'écoutait pas Owen qui continuait de désapprouver sa conduite

- Oui, Owen, ça va, j'ai compris. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire maintenant ?

- On a une jolie cellule qui lui ira parfaitement avec de gentils camarades qui s'en ficheront de son odeur, fit Ianto en l'aidant à le mettre dans le véhicule qui les attendait.

- Ouais, fit Owen, il pourrait en dire autant pour vous deux, vous vous êtes roulés dedans ou quoi ? Le Grinch, là je l'emmène, vous vous rentrez à pied.

- Hé, mais ça ne va pas, s'écria Gwen, je ne vais pas rentrer en talons aiguille et robe de soirée jusqu'au Hub. T'es dingue !

Il lui décocha un sourire façon Chat de Cheshire.

- Tu n'as qu'à retourner à ta soirée de Noël. Tu risques de faire une grande impression.

Mécontente, elle agita les bras et tenta de lui faire un shampoing avec de la bave. Il gloussa.

- Allez, je ne vais pas être chien, vous pouvez monter à l'arrière du SUV, avec les fenêtres ouvertes.

- Tu es trop bon, Owen, ça va te perdre, fit narquoisement Ianto.

- Allez-y, grimpez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal dans le SUV aménagé. Gwen s'assit sur la caisse contenant le Blob, qui émit un son de contentement. Elle le gratifia d'un coup de talon dans la paroi.

- Chut, tais-toi ou je ne te rendrais pas de visite en cellule, dit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Grompfff.

- Chut, enfin !

Ianto évitait toujours son regard. Elle soupira.

**oOoOo**

**(4h 41 la voiture où l'air se réfrigérait)**

- Rien, ma puce, rien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_« Voila, la question que je ne voulais pas qu'il pose, voila, celle que j'attendais qu'il me pose. Je sais que je suis dans un état pitoyable. J'ai froid, on se trouve dans cette foutue voiture qui pue le vomi. Rhys a dû ramener Mervin ce soir, et je me retrouve dire enfin toute la vérité. Celle qui me ronge depuis le début._

_Je vais lui faire mal, le blesser comme je ne l'ai jamais blessé. Mais cette fois, il n'y a pas de Retcon pour lui faire oublier tout ça. Je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'il soit là, avec moi et qu'il choisisse pour moi, avec moi. Ianto a raison, il faut que je lui parle. On ne peut pas avancer très loin sans cela. »_

- Rhys ?

- Oui, beauté, on va se faire un petit déjeuner au resto, ça te dit ? ça va te remonter le moral.

- non, il faut que je te parle.

La couleur quitte le visage honnête du jeune homme. Ce ton grave, et ses yeux si tristes, il ne s'y attendait pas et cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

**oOoOo**

**(1h45 en route vers le Hub)**

Ils ne se parlaient, seuls Owen qui entretenait un intense monologue et la créature qui bloppait sous les fesses de Gwen, brisaient un silence inconfortable. Elle essayait de croiser le regard d'Ianto qui, imperturbablement fixait la route.

_« Il me méprise, se dit-elle, moi et mes fichues pulsions. Il a eu raison de me repousser, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Je l'aurais violer au milieu de la rue, sans me soucier des passants ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens ça, l'excitation, le désir après le sauvetage. Un désir de vie qui me pousse à aller jusqu'au bout. »_

Elle baissa la tête, attirant l'attention d'Owen.

- Je vous trouve bien silencieux, tous les deux, encore que toi, coffee boy, ce soit normal. Mais Gwen, je ne t'entends pas. C'est bizarre, tu parles tout le temps, une vraie moulinette. Tu devrais être contente, on a fait la fête, une belle fête. Et en plus on a empêché le blob de s'en prendre aux habitants de la cité. Vraiment,une belle soirée !

- Et toi,fit Ianto, tu dois avoir encore de l'alcool dans le sang pour être aussi enjoué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Owen, en riant, se retournant vers lui, je n'ai rien bu de plus fort qu'une bière et encore il y a au moins deux heures. Mon humeur tient plus d'autre chose.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas le savoir, dit Gwen en secouant ses cheveux, arrosant de gelée l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Oh pardon.

- Laisse-moi prendre le volant, dit Ianto, cela fait deux fois que tu frôles les voitures qui viennent de face.

- Mais non, et puis, elles n'ont qu'à se pousser.

- Owen, tu es conscient qu'au Pays de Galles, on roule à gauche ?

- Non, pas possible, dit-il en souriant largement, et hop, hop...

Il vira à gauche, puis à droite, jouant avec le volant. Il faillit emboutir un lampadaire qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Ianto et Gwen furent secoués brutalement à l'arrière du véhicule. Gwen tomba et s'assomma contre un des ordinateurs embarqués. Elle perdit conscience en entendant la voix d'Ianto s'emporter contre Owen. Elle plongea dans les brumes accueillantes au son de sa voix furibonde.

(..........)

- Hé la belle au bois dormant, réveille-toi... ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser pour te tirer de ton sommeil. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un saint Bernard ce soir... t'aurais pas pu mieux te tenir ? Ça ne te serait pas arrivé.

- Ça ne lui serait pas arrivé, si tu ne nous avais pas fait monter à l'arrière et si tu étais sobre.

- Je suis sobre ! fit Owen outré.

- Depuis une heure ? Tu aurais pu nous tuer.

- Vous êtes vivants, c'est le principal et puis pour qui tu te prends à m'engueuler comme ça ? Je suis responsable, OK ! mais c'est bon, elle n'a rien, les radios sont impeccables.

- Tu as de la chance, Owen, fit Toshiko, heureusement que le SUV est renforcé. As-t-on idée de rouler aussi vite dans les rues de Cardiff ? Gwen, tu vas bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, elle a juste une grosse bosse. Et pour ton information, Coffee boy, je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre. Et d'ailleurs, vu que mon expertise n'est plus nécessaire, j'y retourne. A vous de vous occuper du Hub. Je lâches l'affaire. Et je retourne à mon susucre.

- Fais attention à ton taux de diabète !

- Oui, maman, j'y penserais quand je serais en train de grignoter ses jambes de rêves.

Gwen entendit ses pas s'éloigner, suivis par ceux de Tosh qui n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber cette histoire aussi facilement.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard sévère et concerné de Ianto. Elle avait attendu que Owen et Tosh partent pour ne pas avoir à parler. Mais elle avait oublié le discret homme à tout faire. Elle avait pensé qu'il était parti. Or, il était là à la fixer d'un oeil froid.

- Tu t'es assommée lorsqu'on est sorti de route. Dommage, tu as loupé la façon d'Owen pour éviter un camion de pompier.

- On a eu un accident ? Tosh a l'air remontée…

- Même pas. Tu as simplement heurté un ordinateur et tu t'es évanouie.

- Beuh, petite nature…

- Eh oui, tu affrontes le blob et tu perds la tête devant un ordinateur… Tu passes trop de temps avec Tosh.

- Et le blob ? demanda-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

- En sécurité, sous clé. Je vais avoir des soucis pour lui trouver à manger. Si je lui donne du jelly, il va croire à un génocide. Cela dit, il a l'air de te réclamer.

Elle sourit malgré sa nausée. Il lui tendit un verre.

- Bois ça, ça ira mieux. Et viens prendre un dernier café à la réception. Je t'attends.

Il la laissa seule se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se tâta la tête. Encore une bosse à mettre sur le compte d'Owen. Son crâne lui faisait mal, comme si toutes les cloches avaient décidé de passer lui faire un coucou en partant pour Rome. Ce n'était pourtant pas Pâques, même pas encore Noël.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. La gelée avait laissé en séchant des traces verdâtres sur ses joues et ses vêtements. Le teinturier allait être heureux. Il allait s'éclater comme jamais avec ce genre de tâches. Heureusement qu'il ne lui demandait jamais d'où venaient les tâches qui maculaient régulièrement ses vêtements, elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre. Et il en profitait bien, les notes était assez salées.

Elle fit jouer ses muscles et but l'antidouleur préparé par Ianto. Comme il était resté glacial avec elle. Il allait falloir qu'ils s'expliquent. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. A vrai dire, elle trainait des pieds, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester toute sa vie dans cette salle de soin. Il fallait qu'elle affronte la situation même si cela n'était pas de gaité de cœur. Elle préférerait affronter à nouveau le blob. Mais elle n'avait pas cette chance.

Elle sortit et salua Toshiko d'un « à demain, petit cœur, je prends un dernier café à Ianto et je rentre. J'ai besoin d'une douche de toute urgence. »

- Je sens ça, fit Toshiko avec une grimace amusée, ça tombe bien, il se met à pleuvoir. Va ma belle, à demain. Embrasse Rhys de ma part, hein !

- Et toi, ton Sheldon.

- Je ne peux pas, il est chez sa grand-mère. Et il rentre aux Etats-Unis demain. On verra pour poursuivre cette relation par ordinateur. Ça lui plaira plus que de me voir en vrai.

- Ma pauvre, tu n'as pas de chance. Encore une relation platonique.

- Crois-moi, celles-ci sont les plus faciles à gérer. D'autant plus qu'il a une vie assez chargée entre ses cours, ses ordinateurs, ses amis, ses jeux de rôle et ses recherches. Tu sais qu'il a été sacré « esprit le plus brillant de l'année » ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est la première chose qu'il m'a dit en se présentant. Il est assez fier de lui, non ?

- C'est pour ça qu'une relation à distance me plait beaucoup plus. S'il devient trop lourd, je coupe la connexion.

Gwen éclata de rire, c'était une façon de voir très clinique, mais qui avait ses avantages. Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et sortit. Le trajet jusqu'à la réception lui apparut paradoxalement long et court alors qu'elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées un peu embrouillées. Ianto l'attendait, il voulait certainement parler de ce qu'elle avait fait.

**oOoOo**

Ianto patientait dans l'Office de Tourisme qui servait de couverture à l'Institut avec une tasse de café comme il lui avait promis. Elle frissonna en voyant son visage fermé. Il avait vraiment l'air ennuyé. Et elle savait pourquoi. Elle s'empara de sa tasse de café pour se donner une contenance. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. La bêtise de ce qu'elle avait fait revint la gifler en pleine figure. Elle ressentait un malaise certain à ce souvenir. Le désir qui l'avait touché à ce moment-là la rendait honteuse.

Elle essaya de croiser son regard mais Ianto esquivait, refusait de lui donner ce plaisir. Tant pis. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation sur un sujet moins périlleux.

- Alors, tu connaissais déjà ce bar ?

- Un peu, fit Ianto en rangeant des dépliants touristiques.

- Attends, il y avait des photos de toi, Jack et Anto sur le panneau de l'entrée. Donc, tu le connais plus qu'un peu et la propriétaire t'a demandé des nouvelles de Jack, c'est qu'elle le connait bien.

- Elle connait Jack en effet, dit-il doucement, c'était la dernière soirée d'Anto à Cardiff et il s'est défoulé. J'aurais dû demander à Lucia de retirer ces photos. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait eu autant de prises.

- Oui, ou du moins les photos vous montrant, Jack et toi. Vous étiez drôlement proches à cette soirée, hein ?

Elle lui donna un coup de coude. Il esquiva son contact, sourcils froncés. Elle se figea. Il lui fit face, le visage contracté. Elle eut soudain peur. C'était la première fois, jamais Ianto ne lui avait fait peur auparavant.

- Gwen, tu devrais apprendre à t'occuper de tes propres affaires, plutôt que des miennes ou de celle de Jack. C'est un conseil amical.

- Ianto, je m'excuse, je ne savais pas … je suis désolée.

- Oui, comme tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Ça m'a échappé. Je m'excuse, pour tout à l'heure, fit-elle.

Le jeune homme avait l'air embarrassé et triste.

- Ok, tu es désolée, Je comprends que tu aies besoin de t'excuser mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

Elle le regarda choquée.

- Tu es dur, Ianto.

- Non, je suis réaliste, tu étais incontrôlable et ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque cela. Tu te comporte comme une gamine dans un magasin de jouet. Tu veux tout tester mais tu es incapable de te fixer sur quelque chose de précis. On y est tous _p_assé maintenant. Tu vas aller chasser où, maintenant ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, terriblement secouée. Elle avait eu un moment d'égarement, certes mais pas si difficile à comprendre, ni à pardonner. Elle était bouleversée. Ianto la regardait avec des yeux si durs, un visage si fermé que sa peur se transforma en angoisse et s'il ne lui pardonnait jamais. Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se défendre mais Ianto ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Gwen, tu es mon amie et ça me fait mal de te voir agir comme ça. Il y a eu Owen, James, ton jeu avec Jack et maintenant tu m'as presque ... sauté dessus.

- Attends, Ianto, attends... je ne voulais pas.

- Mais tu l'as fait et ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu as même essayé avec Jack.

- C'est ça qui t'énerve, en fait ? Owen a raison, alors ? toi et Jack ? demanda-t-elle violemment, ne souffrant pas la remise en question.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, éluda le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

- Pourtant, tu es bizarre depuis qu'il est parti ! à croire qu'il te manque plus qu'à nous, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à la voix soudain durcie de son compagnon.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, s'écria-t-il, se retranchant derrière le desk de la réception, ce n'est pas de cela dont j'ai voulu te parler.

Gwen se sentait en position de force. Si elle le questionnait sur sa relation à Jack, sans doute ne lui parlerait-il pas de ce qu'elle avait fait.

C'était mal le connaître.

- Gwen, ton comportement est bizarre à toi aussi, depuis qu'il est absent et surtout depuis que Rhys t'a fait sa demande.

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si, et tu as de la chance que Rhys ne se soit aperçu de rien. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est fou de toi ?

-Si, je le sais, murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

- Et pourtant tu accumules les histoires de cul, comme si tu essayais de te prouver quelque chose. Tu as peur Gwen.

- Je n'ai pas peur, tu l'as vu avec le Blob.

- Si, tu as peur, peur de l'engagement, continua Ianto imperturbable, de ce qu'il risque de changer dans ta vie. On croirait que ce futur mariage signe ton arrêt de mort.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, vexée et en même temps surprise de l'acuité de son analyse.

- j'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy, dit-elle dans une piètre tentative d'humour, mais le regard d'Ianto la crucifia.

- Rhys t'aime, et tu te conduis comme une garce pour échapper à ce mariage. Tu es morte de peur à l'idée de lui parler.

- Non, fit-elle faiblement alors que les mots pénétraient sa pensée.

Elle réalisait soudain tout ce que son comportement avait de malsain. Ce mariage la terrorisait effectivement. La peur de l'engagement, de ne plus séduire, de lier son destin à celui d'un seul homme, qu'elle aimait certes, mais les doutes étaient si énormes. Et Jack, s'il revenait de sa longue absence, elle ne souhaitait pas manquer sa chance.

- Il faut que tu lui parles.

- J'ai déjà essayé, dit-elle en se remémorant ce passage douloureux. Mais il ne s'en souvient pas. Heureusement.

- Tu l'a retconné ! s'écria-t-il, incrédule. Elle acquiesça les larmes aux yeux.

- Gwen, comment veux-tu que ça marche entre vous deux, si tu lui parles et que tu lui fait oublier juste après ? Il peut y avoir des choses dont il se souvient. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont pas de bonnes bases pour un mariage. Si tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Vous avez une relation qui fonctionne, chose rare à Torchwood, crois-moi. Il ne faut pas que tu la gâches en agissant aussi stupidement. Il faut que tu lui parles, que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui et ce que tu as fais. Ne gâche pas ta relation, Jack le voudrait lui aussi.

- Je ne peux pas, je vais lui briser le cœur.

- Tu préfères attendre que vous ayez des enfants, pour le faire, dit-il d'un ton plus dur.

- Non ! Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

- Tu trouveras ! Mais il faut que tu lui parles.

- Je vais lui briser le cœur...

- Si tu continues, tu vas te mépriser à force et ton couple éclatera de toute manière. Gwen, tu ne peux pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Je te vois mal continuer. Je te plains, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix pleine de commisération.

- Je … je ... cela n'affecte pas mon travail, fit-elle d'un ton fier.

- Faux, je le vois. Tu prends de plus en plus de risques. Tu deviens inconsciente du danger. Tu t'es vu tout à l'heure face au blob ?

- J'ai fait mon travail, Ianto.

- Au mépris de ta sécurité. Que Jack le fasse, soit. C'est Jack, on sait maintenant qu'il peut se le permettre. Mais pas toi, tu devrais faire plus attention.

Elle hoqueta, incapable de se retenir. Elle sortit comme on s'enfuit, secouée de sanglots lourds. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était la pitié dans la voix d'Ianto, comme s'il la plaignait. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'enguirlande plutôt que cette voix froide, factuelle et réaliste. Elle se détestait d'avait fait cela, tout cela. Elle laissa éclater sa peine, en parfaite harmonie avec la violence de la tempête de pluie et de neige qui tombait soudainement sur la cité.

Elle ravala ses larmes par fierté et appela Rhys pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Il ne posa pas de question au son de sa voix gonflée de larme. Il comprenait. Il lui annonça qu'il déposait Mervin chez lui avant de venir la chercher. Cela lui permit de réfléchir, pleurant, ressentant une douleur intense dans sa poitrine à l'idée de devoir lui parler. Elle était morte de peur, mais Ianto avait raison, elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

**oOoOo**

**(la voiture, 4h42)**

- Il faut que je te parle.

Elle répète cette phrase tout en sachant que cela ne le rassure pas. Elle le voit blêmir. Sa voix lui apprend que les choses sont graves. Il la dévisage. Les larmes ravagent son visage. Elle perd courage devant les yeux confiants de son compagnon.

- Il faut qu'on …

- Gwen, tu m'inquiète, qu'as-tu ? Tu va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Quelqu'un l'est dans ton équipe ?

- Non, non.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur. Que se passe-t-il Gwen ? Tu répètes qu'il faut qu'on parle mais tu ne dis pas un mot.

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

- J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, Rhys.

- Quoi !? s'écrie-t-il en freinant brutalement.

Un klaxon furibond derrière eux lui fait reprendre sa course. Il jette un regard furieux dans le rétro et s'adresse à Gwen d'un ton sec.

- Qui ? Ianto, ce mec au costume Armani et au joli sourire ?

- Non, pas Ianto, Owen. Rhys, je suis désolée.

- Quoi ? Ce maigrichon ? Mais vous avez couché ensemble ? Combien de fois ? depuis quand ? Combien de temps ? Non, NON ! Ne réponds pas ! jette-t-il en freinant à nouveau. Descends.

- Rhys, laisse-moi t'expliquer ….

- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes explications foireuses, Gwen ! Descends ! Descends vite !

Il hurle. Elle descend, le cœur au bord des lèvres et il redémarre, l'abandonnant sous la pluie battante, à quelques mètres seulement du Millenium Stadium. Elle grimpe sur les marches pour se mettre à l'abri.

Rhys est parti. Elle regarde s'éloigner les phares de la voiture sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste. Elle a fait ce qu'Ianto lui a suggéré pourtant. Parler à Rhys, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre s'expliquer.

Elle ravale à nouveau les larmes qui menacent de la submerger. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Le Millenium Stadium, l'endroit le plus connu de Cardiff et le plus désert à cette heure de la nuit, ou du matin.

Elle s'assied sur les marches humides et froides, ignorant l'eau qui roule ses épaules, secouées par des sanglots secs. Elle a essayé de lui parler et ce regard qu'il lui a jeté avant de lui ordonner de descendre, ce regard de bête blessée comme si elle l'avait mis à mort. Son cœur se serre alors à se broyer.

Elle comprend enfin le mal qu'elle leur faisait à tous les deux. Elle en a été inconsciente jusqu'ici. Mais quelque chose dans son comportement lui montrait qu'instinctivement, il le savait. Il avait senti qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été honnête avec lui, que quelque chose clochait chez elle. C'est parce qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'accepte telle qu'elle est avec ses secrets et ses non-dits permanents. Il faut qu'elle lui parle vraiment, franchement, qu'elle lui raconte tout depuis sa première rencontre avec Jack et l'équipe jusqu'à celle avec le Blob.

Elle se secoue mentalement. Ce caractère de chiffe molle ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a depuis trop longtemps repoussé cette conversation et au moment où elle prend enfin la décision de lui parler, il refuse de l'entendre. Hors de question de laisser la situation dans l'état, hors de question de ne plus y penser. Il faut qu'elle affronte Rhys.

Elle saute sur ses pieds, remontée à bloc. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait l'écouter. Elle hèle un taxi qui maraude et lui jette son adresse. Elle passe le quart d'heure suivant à affûter ses arguments, sans prêter attention aux regards circonspects du chauffeur pour sa tenue, humide et tachée.

**oOoOo**

**(5h Appartement de Rhys et Gwen)**

L'appartement est désert, aucune trace de Rhys. Il n'est pas rentré. Où peut-il bien être ? Elle cherche à le joindre sur son téléphone. Rien. Il doit raccrocher à mesure qu'elle l'appelle. Ok, il voulait jouer à cela ? Ils allaient être deux. Elle appelle Ianto.

- Ianto ? c'est Gwen. J'ai besoin de retrouver Rhys. Lance une recherche sur les vidéo surveillances. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il m'a jetée près du stade.

- Tu aurais pu attendre d'être chez toi pour lui parler, fit son ami d'une voix douce.

- Oui, sans doute. ça vient un peu tard les conseils, dit-elle amèrement. Il n'a pas voulu écouter mes explications.

- Ok, j'ai mieux pour le retrouver. Il y a une balise sur ta voiture, vu que tu l'utilises toi aussi.

- Big brother nous guette.

- Disons un protocole de sécurité de Jack, pour nous protéger. Rhys n'est pas loin. Il est à l'arrêt sur Avon Street. A deux rues de chez toi.

- Chez Mervin. Ok, j'y vais. Tiens-moi au courant s'il bouge. Merci, Ianto.

- Bien, Gwen, bon courage.

- Merci, j'en ai besoin.

Elle raccroche. A sa voix, elle croit comprendre que Ianto a l'air d'apprécier qu'elle se reprenne en main. Si c'est une vengeance de sa part, elle est vraiment très maline. Elle sort en trombe. Mervin, elle aurait dû y penser. Bien sûr, il est parti voir son meilleur ami. Il voulait la paix. Manque de chance, il allait devoir l'écouter. Quitte à devoir s'expliquer devant Mervin. De tout manière, elle ne l'aime pas celui-ci, alors le retconner ne va certainement pas lui mettre les larmes aux yeux.

Elle court sans s'arrêter jusque chez Mervin. Peu lui importe la pluie qui a décidé de noyer la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se frappe à sa porte, hors d'haleine.

Elle tambourine jusqu'à ce qu'une tête ébouriffée lui ouvre.

- Quia ?

- Mervin, laisse-moi entrer, je dois parler à Rhys.

- Il est là, mais – la tête rentre puis ressort – il ne veut pas te voir.

Il rote, une bouffée chargée d'alcool et indubitablement de vomi atteint la jeune femme trépignante. Elle grimace. Ses manières sont décidément déplorables quand il a bu. A bien y réfléchir, pas seulement quand il a bu.

- Je dois le voir quand même.

- Et c'est toi la p'tite Cooper qui va m'obliger à ouvrir la porte ? ch'crois pas, moi, dit-il en paradant les mains sur les hanches.

- Bien sûr que si, mon gros, dit-elle en lui empoignant le col et le basculant dans la rue en une prise de judo plutôt efficace.

Mervin roule par-dessus son épaule et tombe sur le trottoir en plein dans une flaque d'eau. Il se met aussitôt à brailler.

- Merde ! Cooper, je suis trempé maintenant, t'es conne ou quoi ?

- On est à égalité alors, dit la jeune femme en entrant d'autorité dans son appartement, plutôt porté sur le capharnaüm.

Rhys est derrière la porte comme elle s'y attend, les yeux exorbités de colère, elle s'y attendait aussi.

- Tu es en colère, je sais et c'est normal. Mais j'estime avoir le droit de m'expliquer. Je te dois des explications.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, glapit Rhys, tu me dégoutes, on devait se marier et tu me fais ça. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Elle baisse la tête. La détresse dans sa voix lui fait mal, lui brise le cœur. Mervin entre chez lui, l'air furieux de s'être fait avoir par une femme.

- Il ne veut pas t'écouter, Gwen, alors tu fous le camp.

- Toi, le lover des bacs à sable, retourne à tes poupées, tu veux bien. Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, ton odeur les répugne trop pour qu'elles restent toute la nuit. Brosse-toi les dents avant de coucher avec elles, ça ira mieux. Y'en aura bien une qui restera.

- Oh, tu te calmes, ok ? Tu devrais avoir honte de tromper Rhys, c'est un mec bien.

- Me dit le mec qui se tape plusieurs filles en même temps, rétorque Gwen, la moutarde au nez, t'as rien à me dire et surtout pas sur ma conduite.

- T'est qu'une garce, Cooper !

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas couché avec toi que tu dis ça ? dit-elle en se redressant, l'encolure de sa robe détrempée souligne allègrement ses appâts. Mais qui pourrait le faire, sans être totalement bourrée ?

- T'est qu'une pute ! Mais, mec, qu'est-

Paf, suivi d'un choc sourd. Mervin se retrouve à terre, assommé pour le compte tandis que Rhys secoue son poignet avec une grimace de douleur. Gwen le regarde avec des yeux ronds, surprise de son comportement. Il la regarde l'air fâché.

- On rentre et on parle, puisque tu le veux.

Il l'entraine dans son sillage, sans un regard pour elle, vers la voiture qui les attend., laissant Mervin au sol. Elle souhaite par-dessus tout commencer à parler. Les mots rugissent dans sa tête, tout préparés, avide de s'expliquer. Mais le regard glacial qu'il lui jette avant de mettre le contact, la perturbe, fige les mots dans sa gorge.

De plus, sa conduite sèche à la limite de la légalité n'incite pas du tout à lui faire la conversation.

**oOoOo**

**(5h30 l'appartement de Gwen)**

Arrivés à leur appartement, il la fait entrer et claque la porte derrière eux avant de partir dans la chambre, la laissant seule. Elle ne se sent pas bien chez elle. Tout lui semble bizarre, les objets choisis ensemble, les photos d'eux deux, comme des preuves supplémentaires de ses mensonges. Tout l'accuse. Elle ressent tout cela violemment, une douleur aigüe dans la poitrine face à sa trahison.

Rhys revient avec une serviette épaisse qu'il lui jette au visage. Il se sert un verre sans lui en proposer un. Pourtant elle en meurt d'envie de boire, pour se réinsuffler un courage défaillant. Le gout du café a un gout amer dans sa bouche désormais, comme une corruption. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de son corps. Elle s'enveloppe dans la serviette, se réchauffant légèrement. Son corps et son cœur sont aussi glacés l'un que l'autre.

- assieds-toi, jette-t-il. Elle obtempère, soulagée qu'il lui parle enfin.

- Rhys, je….

- Attends, attends, je ne suis pas en état de te parler, d'écouter tes excuses. Laisse-moi du temps.

- Non ! On a commencé, il faut qu'on en finisse.

- Tu as commencé, Gwen ! S'écrie-t-il, alors laisse-moi le temps de m'en remettre.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre eux, conscients du moindre bruit de l'appartement. Elle se demande comment cela allait se terminer. Elle aimerait tellement se faire un thé pour se réchauffer, tout comme commencer cette confrontation. Elle est à la torture et il le sait. Elle se sent bouillir et ce silence n'aide pas à lui calmer les nerfs, au contraire.

- Vas-y ! Je ne suis pas prêt, mais je ne le serais jamais, de toute façon. Mais on ne va pas rester comme ça, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Vas-y, explique-toi !

La colère froide qui se dégage de lui, à ce moment, était plus troublante que ses flambées habituelles, toujours brèves et sans conséquence. Cette fureur si glaciale qui ne lui ressemble pas, lui montre vraiment que cette fois, elle a dépassé les limites de sa bonté naturelle. Dieu que c'est difficile !

- Il faut que je te parle de mon travail d'abord.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me mens aussi sur ton travail ? Tu es dans une agence d'Escort girl ? raille-t-il, Oui, ça a le mérite d'expliquer bien des choses, dont ton salaire.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, Rhys, dit-elle la voix blessée.

- Je ne suis pas vulgaire, ce n'est pas moi qui couche à droite et à gauche.

Elle lui jette un regard malheureux. Mais il n'a pas tort. C'est lui qui avait le plus à se plaindre.

- Oui, je mens aussi sur mon travail. Je ne travaille pas dans une brigade anti-terroriste.

- Ah bon ?! Et pourtant toutes tes absences, tes départs nocturnes ou tes astreintes, c'est pourquoi alors ? Pour te retrouver plus facilement dans le lit d'Owen.

Elle détourne le regard. Rhys serre ses doigts autour de son verre et commence à déambuler dans le salon, comme s'il devait bouger pour ne pas la frapper. Son visage se déforme comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Le cœur de Gwen bat follement, elle se sent si cruelle de lui infliger cela, mais elle n'a plus le choix. Il leur faut continuer.

- Ok, continue, marmonne-t-il, ses traits figés.

- Je travaille pour l'Institut Torchwood, c'est une unité spécialisée dans la recherche et la capture des extraterrestres.

- Bon sang, Gwen, c'est n'importe quoi. Je te demande la vérité, pas un résumé de X-Files.

- Est-ce que j'ai la tête de Scully ? Non, alors, écoutes-moi, jusqu'au bout ! C'est mon travail de capturer les aliens et de protéger la faille. Un endroit magnifique et terrifiant d'où sortent des créatures comme tu n'imagines pas.

- Conneries ! Ça se saurait s'il y avait des créatures qui se baladent dans Cardiff.

- C'est qu'on fait bien notre travail, alors, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Je pourrais te montrer ceux qu'on a capturé. Les choses que j'ai vu Rhys, c'est au-delà de l'imagination, au-delà de ce que je peux raconter.

- Tu divagues complètement. C'est ça, ton explication ? Ton boulot, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as trompé, Gwen.

- J'y arrive. Quand je me suis retrouvée dans ce nouveau travail, je ne savais pas par quel bout le prendre. Encore aujourd'hui, il y a des choses qui me surprennent. Chaque jour, chaque heure, il y avait quelque chose de d'étrange, de mystérieux ou d'alien. Et je ne pouvais pas partager cela avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? se rebiffe Rhys, parce que je suis trop con pour comprendre, c'est ça ?

- Non, parce que je devais garder le silence sur la teneur de mon travail. Ces créatures, ces mondes ne doivent pas être connus des humains.

- Des humains, s'écrie Rhys, d'un ton méprisant, des humains ? Tu entends de quelle manière tu parles de nous, de moi ?

- Non, Rhys, fait Gwen, d'une voix apaisante. C'est pour te protéger que je ne t'en parlais pas. Tu as vu comment tu réagis…

- Non, je réagis comme ça parce que pour toi, attraper des aliens, c'est une raison suffisante pour me trahir.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'avais besoin, je devais parler à quelqu'un et qu'Owen était là, il m'a écouté et ça a dérapé.

- Bien sûr, crache Rhys, et ton chef, Jack, c'est ça, il ne peut pas t'écouter lui ? Il est là pour ça, non ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela aurait changé quelque chose, dit-elle avec un rire douloureux.

Rhys la regarde choqué.

- Excuse-moi, mon chéri, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que lui ou un autre cela n'aurait pas été différent.

Rhys, le regard vide, serre à nouveau son verre qui explose entre ses doigts. La brûlure de l'alcool sur ses coupures lui fait reprendre conscience. Son cœur gît lui aussi sur le sol parmi ces morceaux de verre. Il n'en revient pas de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle continue pourtant, consciente du mal qu'elle lui fait, se haïssant pour cela.

- Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, personne. J'étais désespérée. Après une mission catastrophique, j'étais blessée et il se trouvait là. Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Comprends-moi.

Elle écarquille les yeux d'horreur à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Comme s'il pouvait le comprendre.

- Il t'a donné du réconfort et un peu plus…. Bon sang Gwen, tu aurais pu m'en parler., dû m'en parler, me dire que ça n'allait pas, avant de te jeter dans ses bras. En plus me dire que lui ou un autre, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je passe pour quoi, moi ? Et je te demande de m'épouser et que je t'entoure d'attentions pour que tu acceptes. Pas étonnant que tu aies hésité avant d'accepter. Sais-tu au moins que ça m'a blessé ? Je ne savais pas ce qui te prenait. Mais là, je comprends mieux. Oh oui. Mariée, ça devient plus difficile de mentir jour après jour à ton époux. Son petit ami, ça a moins d'impact. Hein ? Hein !

Sa tête se rapproche dangereusement de celle de Gwen qui recule, la crainte aux yeux. Il crie, il gesticule, il s'emporte. Il est rouge de colère, elle a peur qu'il soit victime d'apoplexie.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, hurle-t-elle alors, la peur se métamorphosant en colère à son tour. Merde Rhys, J'ai essayé de t'en parler ! Mais j'en étais tellement incapable que …

Elle se reprend juste à temps, si elle lui parle du recton, il risquerait de perdre tout contrôle. Pourtant, là maintenant, il est plus furieux que jamais. Et elle le comprend. S'il lui avait fait la même chose, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait elle-même réagi.

- Et tu m'annonces cela comme ça, presque comme une chose normale. Ce n'est pas normal. Surtout quand ça dure depuis longtemps.

- C'est fini entre lui et moi. Je t'ai choisi, toi, pour tout ce que tu es. C'est fini depuis … notre dernière dispute, tu t'en souviens ?

- Ça a duré tout ce temps, gémit-t-il, le sang quittant son visage, depuis ta blessure, jusqu'au mois dernier ?! Tout ce temps, tu couchais avec nous deux. Sans, sans… me le dire…. Il est mieux que moi ?

Elle le regarde, il a l'air tellement déchiré, le visage blême, les yeux morts. Elle lui a porté un coup au cœur plus mortel que celui de Bilis, l'étrange adorateur d'Abbadon. Il soigne sa main avec des gestes automatiques, sans la regarder, tremblant.

- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle sourdement, évitant son regard.

- Il est au courant pour moi, pour nous ?

- Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a arrêté, parce que je t'ai choisi, parce que ça ne servait à rien. -_Parce qu'il en aimait une autre_ chuchote une petite voix en elle, ironique.

- Ah Ah, éclate-t-il d'un rire sans joie. Le prix du cocu ! Le droit de t'épouser.

- Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, demande-t-elle doucement, ses yeux trempés de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas, Gwen, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. J'ai l'impression que tout vient d'exploser dans ma tête. Et curieusement, je ne peux pas dire que je ne le savais pas.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en roulant des yeux affolés.

- Je te connais depuis 8 ans, Gwen, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux voient enfin la réalité et qu'elle n'est pas belle.

Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Il les essuie d'un geste rageur. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle cesse de le regarder avec ces yeux, si désespérés. Son cœur lui fait atrocement mal, un peu comme le début d'une crise cardiaque. Il se détourne d'elle, évitant de marcher sur les morceaux de verre.

- Rhys, Rhys, - elle se lève pour le rejoindre, mais il la repousse, elle s'assied à nouveau secouant la tête - J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes, on peut continuer…

- Je ne sais pas Gwen, c'est comme si tout me semblait trop clair maintenant. Tes absences, ton appétit pour nos jeux, comme si tu te sentais coupable. Parce que tu te sentais coupable. Même ça, le sexe, c'était mieux, plus intense. C'est lui qui t'a appris des choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé ?

- Non, Rhys… murmure-t-elle, alors que la vérité lui explose en plein visage, elle les a utilisé l'un comme l'autre pour son confort, son propre égoïsme.

- Tu m'en vois soulagé, fait Rhys en s'éloignant d'elle. L'ironie de sa voix lui va si peu.

- Rhys, je t'ai tout dit, je ne veux plus de mensonge entre nous, plus de choses qui nous sépare.

- De toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire, celle-là, elle est énorme. Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner.

- Rhys, je t'aime, dit-elle, regarde-moi.

- Ça n'aide pas, au contraire. Je ne sais plus.

Rhys s'assied sur le sol en face d'elle, il l'évite du regard, mais ses yeux sont immanquablement attirés par la jeune femme, qui le regarde si tristement. Il plonge la tête entre ses genoux ramenés devant sa poitrine. Il se sent si épuisé. Gwen le voit dans son comportement. Elle le rejoint et se pose contre lui. Il n'esquisse pas un seul geste vers elle.

- Rhys, j'ai accepté d'être ta femme, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, fait-il faiblement, mais ça change tout maintenant. Je ne sais plus.

- Dis-moi, ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes, pour qu'on vive ensemble, qu'on soit heureux… Rhys, s'il te plait.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, ses tremblements s'apaisent peu à peu. Sa respiration se calme. Gwen essaye de se maitriser, elle voudrait tellement le toucher mais elle ne veux pas qu'il la repousse. Elle reste ainsi, à attendre sa réponse de longues minutes, le froid du mur lui pénètre les os.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que c'est bien fini et que tu ne veux que moi, grogne-t-il finalement entre ses jambes.

- Je me marie avec toi, dit-elle, soulagée qu'il parle enfin, C'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté. C'est pour être avec toi et que tout le monde le sache.

- Je veux que tous ceux qui t'approcheront sachent que tu n'es plus libre, que tu es à moi.

- D'accord, bien qu'on ne soit plus en 1950. Tu veux une preuve supplémentaire que je ne veux que toi ?

- Oui, dit-il, la regardant enfin, les yeux suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Je prends ton nom, je veux m'appeler Mrs Williams, encore que ça me fasse penser à ta mère. Et que toutes ces histoires disparaissent.

- Mmh, fait Rhys, l'air un peu calmé, tu t'appelleras Mrs Williams et nos enfants aussi. Et c'est moi qui choisis le nom de nos enfants. Tu n'auras rien à dire. Et tes collègues de bureau, c'est niet pour qu'ils viennent au mariage. Je ne veux pas les voir, ni les uns, ni les autres.

- D'accord, déclare immédiatement Gwen, soulagée qu'il lui accorde un début de pardon.

- Et maintenant, le dimanche, c'est sieste coquine obligatoire. Que le boulot soit urgent ou non. Si tu as le temps de me tromper, tu vas trouver le temps de venir me voir.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en lui jetant ses bras au cou.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, sinon pourquoi tu serais revenue ? fit-il en haussant les épaules, Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est toi.

- Je suis une pas grand'chose ? plaisante Gwen.

- Non, mais tu pourrais mieux faire. Comme te mettre à la cuisine de temps en temps, me montrer un peu plus que tu m'aimes.

Gwen repense à l'ouverture de la faille et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'il lui revienne. Elle sourit. Rhys ne me demande pas grand'chose en effet, se dit-elle, des petites attentions comme lui en fait chaque jour pour elle. Elle lui fait une moue adorable, espérant le voir fondre.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Non, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne te pardonne pas.

Elle tremble sous le regard pénétrant de Rhys, ses yeux papillonnent sous le chagrin. Mais elle attend qu'il lui explique.

- Je ne veux pas te pardonner, parce que je ne veux pas que tu recommences. Si je te pardonne, cela voudrait dire que ce n'est rien, pas important, et que c'est fini. Au contraire, ce n'est pas fini. Il va falloir que tu te rachètes et ça peut prendre du temps, Gwen. Tu m'as blessé profondément.

Elle sent son cœur se serrer de nouveau. Elle n'a pas voulu le faire souffrir. Mais il a raison. Ils doivent prendre un nouveau départ. Il faut qu'elle le séduise à nouveau, qu'elle se batte pour lui. Ça en valait la peine, elle l'aime, Rhys l'aime et elle le sait. Les embûches seront sans doute difficiles mais le prix, la récompense est à la hauteur.

Jack avait raison. Il ne faut pas qu'elle laisse cette relation partir à vaux l'eau. Elle lui était trop précieuse. C'est la seule chose qui la sauve du chaos de la faille, une attache avec la réalité humaine. Et Rhys est celui qu'elle a choisi pour partager sa vie.

- Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.

- Maintenant, ben … je sais pas trop… reste ici pour cette nuit. Je vais rejoindre Mervin, et voir si tout va bien. J'ai dû lui faire mal quand même. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas t'insulter.

Elle ne répond pas. Rhys, la lumière de son cœur, son héros de la vie quotidienne, se relève et l'aide à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il ne l'embrasse pas, mais lui jette un petit sourire qui fait fondre ses doutes. Un jour, il lui pardonnera et tout redeviendra normal. Non, mieux que normal, réel.

Une minute après, il est sorti.

Elle se retrouve seule, dans cet appartement où le moindre objet reprend une nouvelle identité. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur son sort. Curieusement, elle se sent bien, comme si une mauvaise blessure, suintante de pus nauséabond a été vidée et nettoyée. La douleur est encore là, mais le soulagement est immédiat. Elle doit se battre pour que son couple existe. Cela l'emplit d'une folle énergie. Elle regarde l'heure : 6h00 du matin. Le temps de prendre une douche, manger et elle sera prête pour aller au Hub pour une nouvelle journée de travail avant de se consacrer pleinement à Rhys ce week-end, avant Noël et son cortège de fêtes et de plaisir.

**oOoOo**

Plus guillerette qu'elle ne l'a été plus tôt dans la soirée, elle sort à son tour et regagne le Hub. Jack sera peut-être présent, il sera peut-être de retour. Elle sent la joie d'avoir tout remis à plat dans sa vie, un peu comme si une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. Elle aimerait faire partager cela à son Capitaine. Elle fit tourner sa bague autour de son doigt. Elle frémit. Jack. Elle doit oublier ce qu'il aurait pu avoir entre eux, ce qui aurait pu exister. Elle doit se consacrer au bonheur de Rhys. Elle a déjà failli le perdre et ne s'en serait sans doute jamais remise s'il lui avait été enlevé par sa faute ou celle d'une autre main.

Elle souffle en arrivant à l'institut. Elle a la sensation d'être une nouvelle femme, à l'instar de ce jour naissant. Elle se sait vivante et se promit de remercier Ianto d'avoir été l'électrochoc à ce changement. Curieusement, elle ne se sent plus coupable pour ce baiser, car il a été un mal nécessaire. En entrant dans la réception, elle se demande ce qu'il lui ferait le plus plaisir comme cadeau. Surement le retour de Jack, au vu de sa tête quand on parlait du Capitaine près de lui. Mais pour l'heure, elle doit se consacrer à Rhys et son travail, et continuer de vivre en l'absence de Jack.

**oOoOo**

**(8h05 la fin du monde)**

L'enfer tombe sur Cardiff. Owen hurle, Tosh gémit, Ianto rugit de douleur. Peut-être auraient-ils dû accepter la mission de partir pour l'Himalaya chercher le yéti, comme leur avait proposé le Premier Ministre nouvellement élu, la veille. La dernière pensée de Gwen est qu'elle n'a pas embrassé Rhys avant qu'il parte. Elle espéra qu'il s'en sorte. Un monceau de poussière, de gravas et de poutrelles métalliques ensevelit l'institut Torchwood. Cardiff elle-même n'existe plus.

Fin

_Une année douloureuse passe pour Jack, sans qu'il sache pour ses compagnons, pour lesquels il ne cesse pourtant de s'angoisser. Une année qui laisse des traces chez le brillant Capitaine et qui heureusement n'aura jamais existé.

* * *

_

ça change drôlement de ce que j'ai pu faire avant, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop perturbant... je reviens vite pour une autre histoire.

un coup de gueule, un avis critique, des suggestions ou juste me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer.


End file.
